


The Date

by molly31203



Series: Spectre之後 [2]
Category: SPECTRE (2015), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/F, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「什——一個約會？真的？」</p><p>「喔，Q，你知道你聽起來有多傷人嗎？」</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> 按照 @danacathsu @kyukuu 我真的寫了奇怪的續集xDDD
> 
> Irene Adler其實根本只有出現一下下
> 
> 這是某個人試著當助攻但馬上失敗的故事（沒有好嗎
> 
> 雙Irene的動圖：http://doctorclarasblog.tumblr.com/post/121832692983/fallen-angel-or-demon-irene-adler-fallen-angel

「什——一個約會？真的？」

「喔，Q，你知道你聽起來有多傷人嗎？」Irene，現在她是005了，她朝著她的軍需官翻白眼，「是的，我有個約會。不，不是跟一個男人。不，她不知道我在MI6工作，我只告訴她我是一個偉大政府裡頭的一位渺小公務員。」

「我知道妳總有一個約會對象——但是 **求婚** ？為什麼妳從來沒告訴過我們？」

「我曾試著找機會告訴你，」 **但你跟Bond都太專心在跟對方調情了，** Irene心想，「而且我希望等真的確定之後告訴你，Q，我不希望你擔心。你難道真的以為我會相信我的那些前任都在分手之後，巧合性的人生都跌落到谷底？」

「我不知道妳在說什麼。」

「Alex，那個紅髮、綠眼的，你有沒有在我跟他分手之後毀掉他所有的信用帳號？」

「…….他是活該。他不該那樣對你。」

「哈——哈。喔，別在那裡竊笑，Bond，我知道你也有份。我知道Jenny車上的那些毒品是你的放的。」

Q摘下他的眼鏡，頭痛的揉一揉自己的太陽穴，他試著強迫自己心平氣和地接受Irene剛釋出的爆炸性消息。接受Irene，他最好的女性朋友即將向人求婚、並且是等到她準備將想法化為行動的這一天，她才告訴自己的這件事。

「Fine，那她是什麼職業？」

「Well…….她的職業有點特殊，」Irene試著找一個比較委婉的詞，「專業上，她被稱作『施虐女王』。」

「妳說施虐狂？」

「喔，閉嘴，Bond。我不是在問你意見。」

「Dormer，妳應該要的。」站在Q後面的Bond依舊表現得像自己， **一個天殺的混帳，** 「我在這一方面可有相當豐富的經驗。」

「噢，是的，你還可以考慮退休後來開業呢。」Q朝後方翻翻白眼，他當然知道Bond有這方面的經驗跟知識——事實上Q也有啦，當自己心血來潮的時候他會跟Bond玩一點這方面的......遊戲。但這偏離主題了。「她叫什麼名字？」

「Irene Adler。」

「喔，我感覺到了某種諷刺感。兩個Irene。」

「下次你再開口，Bond，我會把這把PPK塞進你的嘴巴裡。」

「拜託千萬不要，」Q疲倦的說著，這兩個00特工待在同一個房間裡時行為像是兩個不成熟的小孩子，「這已經是第十五把我做給Bond的PPK了，而我真的真的不想再造一把。」

 

-

 

Irene換上衣櫃裡的一件深藍色的連身裙，她只穿過一次，在Bond跟Q的婚禮上。 _「妳看起來美極了。」_ Q那樣讚美她，雖然在下一秒Bond就湊了過來並告訴Q他才是整個婚禮上最美麗的人。 Irene覺得自己沒有當下嘔吐出來真是謝天謝地。

在出發赴約之前她帶了兩份義大利麵、一盒馬卡龍跟一整季的Doctor who的DVD到了Q的公寓——現在是Bond跟Q的公寓了。Q來開門的時候她沒看見Bond，倒是遠遠看見他們家裡的其中一個王子：一隻蘇格蘭摺耳貓的梵谷（另一隻是一隻英國短尾貓的透納）。她想現在大概是他們的洗澡時間，因為梵谷看起來濕搭搭的，表情相當驚恐。

「嗨，小可愛。」她揮揮手，現在她可沒辦法抱小貓，那兩個調皮鬼都會在她身上留下一大堆毛球，「這是你們的晚餐。」

「你的『小可愛』是指......」

「喔，你自己演繹吧，Q。你可是我們之中IQ最高的呢。」Irene扮了鬼臉，在將晚餐遞給Q的時候她抓著Q的手腕，侵入對方的安全領域，並用非常非常溫柔的聲音說道：「好好享受你們的晚餐，馬卡龍還有DVD。做什麼都可以，Q，但試著別干擾我的約會？我保證我會找一個機會介紹你們的。」

那雙綠眼睛盯著她，澄澈且非常無辜，像是質疑自己怎麼會如此不信任他——但這雙眼睛的主人可是能閉著眼睛組裝PPK、摧毀各個國家的防火牆和研發各種爆炸物品的。所以，不，別以為她會對這雙眼睛心軟。裡頭頻頻傳來的另一隻小貓發出叫聲，這使得Q不得不放棄，嘆著氣並答應對方絕對不會監視她的約會。

「Good。」Irene對他綻放一個大大的微笑，接著打開她的晚宴包——將原本在她身上、家裡的十幾個監聽器、針孔鏡頭放在Q的掌心。「但以防萬一，我還是要把這些東西先還給你。還有，告訴Bond，下次闖進我家時試著別動我的酒櫃，更別從裡面把酒拿出來喝。他的行為就像一個該死的鱉腳新手。」

 

-

 

「所以，你打算去監視她，」Bond抱著兩隻小貓，現在兩個調皮鬼都乾乾淨淨的，睜大牠們兩個圓滾滾的眼睛跟著Bond一起盯著Q，「還是我們只要簡單地享用晚餐就好了？」

「你在開玩笑嗎？」Q皺眉，他走過去抄起自己的筆電，「我剛剛又在她的包包裡放了一個微鏡頭。」

**喔，好極了。** Irene，一個00特工居然沒有察覺軍需官的動作。Bond對著Q挑眉，他開始考慮下次出任務的時候跟M申請要求讓他帶Q出去。

看著拿著筆電開始瘋狂敲打鍵盤，一心決定要監視Irene整個晚上的Q，Bond深深的嘆了口氣，他將兩隻小貓放到地上然後靠近Q，他一把將對方抱起（抱起對方的時候Bond成功聽見Q急促的尖叫），接著維持抱著Q的姿勢坐回沙發，讓對方坐在自己的大腿上。

剛開始監視的畫面有些模糊，但是在Q的幾個指令下漸漸的清晰，一棟白色房子和一位女性出現在鏡頭面前。

 

_ 「Kate。」Irene的聲音傳來，聽起來十分愉快。 _

_ 「Ms. Dormer。我恐怕得先告訴您晚餐還沒有準備好，而Ms. Adler還在整裝。或許您可以先進去稍等一下？」 _

_ 「Sure。」 _

 

「這看起來糟透了，」Q盯著螢幕喃喃自語，他的聲音聽起來非常不開心和緊張，「她們約定的時間本來是七點。但她卻遲到了。」

唔，這麼說來，Bond也是很常遲到的。

「看看這個房間，空蕩蕩的。只有一些基本的傢俱，根本沒有半點個人氣息的東西。」

唔，Bond的房子也是——或許說，曾經是。因為他現在搬進Q的公寓裡，跟對方同居。現在他們還有一間放滿各種樂器的房間、寬敞的書房，還有那兩隻調皮的貓。這讓Bond的人生看上去不像他以前那樣的悲慘。

「為什麼你這麼緊張？」

「我？緊張？」Q誇張地瞪大眼睛，「 **我才不緊張** ，James。」

「但你正在緊張。」Bond看著他懷裡的青年露出壞笑，「你現在就像是一個看女兒第一次約會的爸爸。」

「不，不。不、不不——我沒有。James，我才沒有，想都不要想。」Q猛搖頭，升起警戒心的他試著抱著自己的筆電逃出Bond的魔掌，下一秒卻被他腰間的那雙手臂禁錮，被Bond一點點的用力後往後靠向Bond的胸膛。

「Irene是個00特工，Q，」Bond笑嘻嘻的說著，他試著去說服Q放下這個監視任務，因為他只想跟Q好好的享用一個私人的晚餐，跟做一些晚餐之後才能做的事，「我想你不需要擔心她這麼多。」

如果那個人是恐怖份子呢？如果那個人只是想利用Irene呢？如果之後M——Q只是想做些什麼當作回報而已——Irene幫助他這麼多，她是少數一開始就給予他絕對信任的人，是當Bond離開時一直陪在他身旁的人。他一直以來都是單方面的接受Irene給予。現在有了一個機會，他只是很想、很想做點什麼回報她。千百個極合理的解釋在Q的腦袋裡閃過，但他都沒有辦法將它們組織成文字。這肯定跟那個在他肩膀上啃咬、伸手探進他衣服的Bond脫不了關係。

 

_「抱歉讓妳久等了，」_ 電腦的另一端響起一道陌生的聲音， _「我希望我沒有讓妳等太久。」_

 

高跟鞋敲打地板的聲音從遠而近的傳來——但這就是全部了，沒有下文。Q的監視畫面在高跟鞋的聲音響起沒多久後就整個黑掉，沒有任何畫面、聲音。不過Q這時已經被Bond壓倒在沙發上，只剩下一件襯衫勉強掛在身上。接著 他有好一陣子沒辦法分半點心在他的電腦或是Irene身上。

直到隔天早上，他們打開手機時才看到昨晚Irene傳的簡訊。

 

 

_ 我發現了那個該死的監視器，Q你這個小混蛋。 - Irene _

 

-

 

「好了，來吧，告訴我有多糟？」

經過整整一個小時被迫像是一尊雕像的坐在梳妝台上後，Irene終於搞定化妝、髮型跟她的婚紗，終於整裝完畢的她推開更衣室的門，絲毫不意外地抓到坐在外頭等著的Bond跟Q又再打情罵俏，Q甚至坐在對方的大腿上，手貼在對方的大腿根部。（ **我不需要告訴你，你的臉有多紅對吧？Q。** ）

「多糟？妳在開玩笑嗎？」Q走向她，他用著他平常向他們這些特工解釋武器性能時那樣認真的語氣，「妳看起來美極了，任何一個不覺得妳美的人都是個蠢才——妳現在只少了最後一樣東西。」

說完，Q便從他的口袋裡翻出一個小小的盒子。Irene接過它並打開，發現裡頭放著一條鑲有寶石的項鍊。

那寶石的顏色就像是Q跟Bond的眼睛顏色混合。

「它——呃，我是指——我跟James覺得它會很襯妳的眼睛。」

「........哇喔，」Irene小心地捧著她手上的這分禮物，這是她第一次不知道該說些什麼、做出什麼樣的反應——她的第一個反應是開心地跳起來尖叫，然後在Q的臉頰上留下吻痕，但Q背後那雙藍色眼睛絕對零度的注視讓她打消念頭。「我是說，喔，這真是——謝啦。Q，還有Bond。」

Irene讓Q幫她戴上那條項鍊，同時，Irene再次細細的觀察著還坐在沙發上的Bond和她身後，小心翼翼的替她帶上項鍊的Q。那讓她忍不住回憶起自己加入MI6的這段漫長日子。在這些記憶裡，大部分都有Q跟Bond的身影——甚至在之後回想今天這個屬於她的大日子裡，她會清楚的記得既不是她的親生父母或手足要陪她走過紅地毯，而是Bond跟Q，她的同事還有她的軍需官。

「出去之前，最後一件事——」準備踏出房間之前，Irene再次開口，她不知道為什麼自己的聲音聽上去那麼開心，卻又同時那麼的想哭，「——Q，這個項鍊不會有爆炸功能吧？」

Irene的話讓Bond大笑，而Q看上去似乎被這句話戳傷到了。一點點啦。

「喔，拜託千萬別這樣想。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 寫這篇的時候嘴角真的超不自覺的上揚。
> 
> Q真的是可愛到炸翻了(炸  
> Bond則是老樣子超級欠扁  
> Irene真的快要被那兩個白癡氣死了啦 老天 快救救她喔XDDDDDDDD
> 
> 本來有一小段寫Irene Adler跟Q見面，結果兩個人的接觸過分親密到Bond & 009都有點緊張......但因為很怪就刪掉了。
> 
> 我發現我還是喜歡寫這樣的故事啊，害我一直想要不要撤下crossover London spy的那篇文章orz


End file.
